Will This Work
by wonder woman2002
Summary: The 5 Winx girls Bloom, Layla, Flora, Musa, and Stella are pregnant but once the baby comes Flora has a few problems will they be able to work them out or not live happily ever after. Please comment if you like if you dont like dont comment please! Thanks! Please Read!
1. Hormones! Please Stop!

"I Want You Out!" Layla said pointing to her belly.

"Hon the baby still has a few weeks." Nabu said.

"You did this to me you mad me this!" Layla said in a joking matter.

The doorbell rang and Layla answered is and saw pregnant Flora and her husband Helia.

"Hey dude." Nabu said to Helia.

"I don't like being pregnant, I need to sit." Flora said coming in the house and sitting with Layla.

"When is it due again?" Layla said.

"2 Weeks BUT I WANT IT OUT!" Flora said and Helia just looked back at her laughed.

"What about you?"

"2 Weeks too BUT I LOOK FAT!" Layla said.

"Not fat just round honey." Layla's husband Nabu yelled from the kitchen.

Layla said "SHUT UP!" Then they waited for Bloom, Musa, and Stella to come so they watched housewives of Atlanta.

Once Stella, Musa, and Bloom came they was annoyed only because of hormones.

"Sky I want pineapples!" Bloom said.

"I don't think they have pineapples Bloom!?" Sky said giggling.

"SKY! I WANT PINEAPPLES!" Bloom said again.

Then the 5 girls started chanting "I WANT PINEAPPLES!" Which annoyed the guys.

"Ok i'm going to get pineapples." Brandon said getting up.

"Please take us with you!" All the guys said in the kitchen at once.

"Someone will have to stay with the girls." Sky said

Everyone said 'NOT IT!' except Riven.

"Da..." Riven said but was cut off when Musa said "Where is my flippen pineapples.

Layla's cat Mandy had jumped on the coach on Layla's lap so she petted it.

When the guys left Riven had fixed the girls each 3 glasses of lemonade in about 2 minutes, and game them at least 3 muffins.

When the guys had returned Musa said "Anyone in the mood for apple pie?"

All the girls nodded and mumbled stuff like yum, that would be good, I could go for apple pie.

Helia said "Now I want that baby out and i'm not carrying it."

"NOT IT!" All but Brandon yelled.

"NO!" Brandon said.

"Where is our apple pie?" Stella said mad.

When the guys came back the girls ate apple pie and fell asleep on Layla's couch.

Layla, Flora and Musa fell asleep on the 3 people recliner couch and Stella and Bloom fell asleep on the recliner chairs.


	2. The baby

It has been 2 weeks.

The girls were all in different hospital rooms having a baby.

**With Layla and Nabu**

"I Hate YOU!" Layla said at Nabu.

"Why?"

"You did this to me now I will kill you when this thing is out!" Layla said.

Dr. Hut said "Layla breath in...out...in...out."

Layla started breathing. "I...Hate...You...!" Layla said between breaths.

"Where is Madison?" Layla asked Nabu between breaths.

"In the waiting room."

"SHE IS 5! IDIOT!"

**With Flora and Helia**

"GET...IT...OUT!" Flora said breathing in and out.

"CLAIR WAS LESS TROUBLE THEN THIS!" Flora said.

"Push!" Helia said.

"AH!" Flora said

**With Musa and Riven**

"Why was Max so easy but this little girl is hard is her head big like her dads!" Musa said.

Riven looked at Musa but let the comment go.

"AH! GET..IT...OUT!"

**After Everyone has their baby they got to Bloom's**

Flora had her new baby boy named Alex and her daughter Clair who was 5 with her.

Musa had her new baby girl Melody and her 4 year old son Max.

Layla had 5 year old Madison and her new born Jason.

Bloom had her 4 year old son Dan and new born girl Emma.

Stella had her 4 year old daughter Mia and her new born son Mike.

Bloom said "Madison, Clair and Mia can go outside with Nabu, Helia, and Brandon and Alex and Dan can go in room and play with his toy trucks.

the kids ran off while the girls sat in the living room talking.

"Alex was a challenge Helia said I was annoyed and cranky but I don't remember that?" I shrugged.

Layla said "YEAH! Nabu said I threatened to kill him?"

Bloom said "Sky said I did ok but I did a lot of screaming."

Everyone laughed.

"isn't it ironic all our kids are about the same age?" Bloom said.

"It is funny." Flora said with a giggle.


	3. 1 Day part 1

Flora woke up and went into the kitchen and made some coffee.

Then she had put in some bacon and toast and was making eggs and rice.

Helia put his arms around Flora's waist and kissed her cheek. "Good morning Flower Princess."

"Morning!" She said, can you wake up Clair for me please.

"And are you taking her to school or me?" Flora asked.

"You!"

"Why?"

"Because Flora I have to do a operation."

"Sure." Flora said annoyed but didn't show it. _Helia is always at work and gone for so long. What could he be doing I mean I hope this doesn't turn our how it was with my mother when my dad cheated on her then left...I haven't seen him in 23 years since I was 5 and nowi'm 28...its sad to just think about it._

"Flora whats wrong?" Helia said as he saw a tear roll down Flora's cheek.

"Nothing I...nothing its fine."

"MOMMY! Good morning!" Clair said hugging Flora.

"I bet you cant wait to see Madison and your god mother Layla can you!?" Flora said.

"YUP! Can you help me pick out a outfit please?" Clair asked.

"Sure honey, Helia can you finish this rice and keep a eye on it!?"

"Sure." Helia said coming out his dress pants and a white button up top with a black tie and lab coat with his stethoscope around his neck.

"Dr. Knight don't burn the rice!"

"Yes Mom!" Helia said but Flora rolled her eyes and went upstairs to Clair's room.

"Ok Clair your favorite color is purple so lets show that!" Flora said.

Clair giggled.

"You can wear...well its spring and its hot today so you can wear...your purple dress with pink leggings, and your purple flats with a pink and gold flower on them."

"YAY!" Clair said changing into the outfit.

"Well how do you want your hair?"

Clair looked in the mirror then said "Well my hair goes a little longer than my mid back and your hair goes to your waist...my hair isn't much shorter than yours so I want my hair like you!"

Flora responded "Well then I will but your hair in a bun!"

"OK!" Clair said.

Once Flora was done with Clair's hair that only took about 1 minute Flora put on a pink pant suit her hair in a bun and pink pumps then she grabbed her white Gucci bag.

Flora then called her sister Rose who was 20 and asked her to watch Rose until she got back, then Flora called Layla to tell her she was on her way to pick her and Madison up.

When they got their Madison was in her light green dress with blue leggings and blue flats, her hair was the same length as Clair's even though Madison had her hair down.

Madison had got in the back next to Clair and Layla got in the passengers seat.

When they got to Madison and Clair school they saw Musa dropping off Max, Stella dropping off Mia, and Bloom dropping off Dan.

Flora said to Layla "So are you happy to be Mrs. Tides teaching K5 as my assistant teacher?"

"YAEH! I get to teach my baby AND teach other kids with my BFF and my past Maid of Honor.

When they walked one little boy said to Flora and Layla "You are very pretty today Mrs. Tides and Knight.

Layla and Flora took te flowers the little boy gave them and said thank you.


	4. Late at Night

For the first day of school Flora and Layla introduced themselves and told them expectation.

Layla said "Don't talk unless you have permission, respect everyone and teachers, no bullying, and you can only talk if we call on you."

All the students nodded.

Flora said "Layla will correct the extra credit work."

Layla said "And we know all of you wanted music and know you go to a different class for music but we decided to have a in class music!"

The students clapped.

"Well repeat after me Many Mumbling mice." Flora said.

Everyone else said "Many Mumbling mice."

"Are making midnight music in the moonlight."

"Are making midnight music in the moonlight."

"Mighty Nice!"

"Mighty Nice!"

"Good job you all have very good talent!" Layla said after the class and Flora did it 3 more times.

After school Clair, Madison, Layla, and Flora was heading to the car and Clair said "Will daddy be at home tonight?"

"No sweetie daddy has a lot of work." Flora said.

"Daddy doesn't care about us and I know because he is almost never home." Clair mumbled.

Flora looked at Clair and said "Your daddy does care about you he cares about us and he works a lot doesn't mean he doesn't care about you."

Madison whispered "My daddy is the same way."

Layla said "They both are doctors and they always have a lot of work."

You could see a slight sadness in Flora and Layla's eyes.

When they got to the car Flora and Clair went to Layla's place so Clair and Madison can talk.

While the girls were in Madison's room playing Layla and Flora was talking.

"I just cant help but kind of agree with Clair because Helia gets home at sometimes 7 or 8 o clock and then sometimes 2 and 3 in the morning." Flora said.

"Flo Nabu is the same way but if we stay positive we can get through it together." Layla responded holding her hands.

"Hey lets got to your place to get Alex and Jason."

"MADISON CLAIR COME ON WE HAVE TO GET YOUR BROTHERS!" Layla called.

They took their own cars.

When they got their Layla picked up Jason and paid Rose 20 dollars hugged Rose, Clair, and hugged Alex.

"Bye god babies! Remember what we talked about Flo k!?"

"Yup love ya." Flora said.

"Love ya too god sis!"

As Layla walked out she looked at Helia annoyed.

"Hey babe." Helia said kissing Flora on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie!" Helia said hugging Clair.

"Hi daddy i'm gonna...call Madison can I use your phone mommy?" Clair asked.

"Sure sweetie" Flora said giving her the phone but first dialing the number.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked.

"Nothing i'm going to make pasta for dinner."

Flora was in the middle of stirring the pasta and Helia went in his office.

_Why is Flora and Clair so upset did I do something, did something happen at the school...whatever it is, i'm gonna find out._Helia thought.

**Layla and Nabu**

"Its 8:30 Madison already ate, their is fried chicken mashed potatoes and yams on a plate in foal, Madison also already took her bath and is sleep so you can go eat i'm going to bed."

"Wait I just got home did I do something?" Nabu asked.

Layla was already in a robe on her way to bed.

Layla looked down as she was on the steps.

"No...just...just don't worry about goodnight...l...love you."

Nabu was confused "um? Love you too


	5. A promblem

The next morning Layla was surprised to find Nabu asleep with his arm around her.

Nabu said "Morning Queen of the waves."

"Morning Dr. Tides." Layla said.

Nabu and Layla stared to kiss but Nabu's phone rang and Jason started crying.

Layla picked him up and sang to him "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird...hush little baby don't you cry everything gonna be alright."

When Nabu answered his phone he looked at Layla rocking the baby then down.

"Go Nabu. I already know you can put in a pop tart."

Nabu was about to kiss layla on the cheek but she put the baby down and moved her head.

"Nabu when your dressed before you leave can you dress Jason and get his diaper bag ready so I can dress Madison and get my clothes?"

Nabu nodded.

Layla gave Madison a green tang top, jean jacket, black skinny jeans, and blue flats and put her hair in 2 pony tails which made Madison's hair go to about 4 inches from her shoulder.

Then Layla put on a light blue blouse a navy blazer with a light blue skirt and navy heels with a messenger bag that was navy colored.

Layla, Madison, and Jason left at about 8 so they could drop off Jason with Rose.

They saw Flora in a pink sundress and green heels with her hair down and Clair in a jean skirt with a purple tang top and mini jean jacket with flats and her hair down as well.

When they got to the school the same polite kid from last time who's name was Jonesy game them chocolate that had a note that said 'You both are the best teacher and the most polite fair and respectful teacher that any student could ask for.'

"AW!" Layla and Flora said and gave Jonesy a hug.

They taught the class about addition and subtraction and also read 2 books and learned about plants in science.

When they were packing up Ellie rose her hand.

"yes?" Flora asked.

"Um are you guys married?" Ellie asked.

"Yes." Layla said.

"What is your maiden name?" Ellie continued.

"Mrs. Knight maiden name is Mrs. Linfea and mine is Mrs. Andros." Layla said.

"Wow both are beautiful names." Ellie finished.

Jonsey raised his hand.

"Yes?" Layla asked.

"Is it true you two are god sisters and were each others maid of honor?" Jonsey asked.

"Yes both are true." Flora said.

The bell rang and Everyone left and Clair and Madison went straight to their moms.

"Girls you are staying at Stella's place now that she is 5 she is just in the other class and you will be hanging out with her and spending the week their ok so pack up when you get home." Layla said

"OK! I cant wait to see MIA!" Both girls said at once.

When they picked up their kids and paid Rose they took their kid home and packed their kids stuff. After they dropped off the girls at Stella's and talked with Stella and explained they didn't want the girls around if they get into with their husband.

"OK! I completely cool with it." Stella said hugging them both and Stella wished them luck as Flora and Layla left for home.


	6. The fight

"HELIA YOU HAVE A CHILDREN!" Flora yelled.

"AND I LOVE THEM BOTH VERY MUCH BUT I AM TRYING TO PUT THE MONEY ON THE TABLE.!" Helia said.

"But you are talking about a job that will take even more family time away." Flora said starting to realx.

Helia didn't say anything.

"We dont even get family time."

Helia said " Flora I am just trying to keep our family money."

Flora angry again and said "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ROSE WAS UPSET THAT DAY YOU CAME HOME SHE TOLD ME THAT DAY YOU DIDNT CARE ABOUT US BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS AT HOME AND LAYLA HAD THE SAME PROBLEM WITH NABU YOU ARE BEING SELFISH YOU SHOULDNT EXCEPT THE OFFER WHAT IS MORE INPORTANT TO YOU MONEY OR YOUR FAMILY YOU NEED TO MAKE A CHOICE!"

Flora went to her room and came out with a suit case. and Alex in a car seat.

"Where you going Flo?" Helia asked.

"I'm just gonna stay with my parents until you get your head straight on what you need we might just stay at a hotel."

"Flora wait!" Helia called.

"Have you made your choice Helia?"

"I dont know."

Helia walked out and Flora put her clothes back sat her baby for a nap and sat in the kitchen thinking of when she was 5.

** Flash Back**

_"YOU CANT WALK OUT ON FAMILY DERIK!" Lisa Flora's mom yelled._

_"I AM WORKING HARD TO PUT MONEY ON THE TABLE WHY ARE YOU TO BLIND TO SEE THAT!" Derik yelled._

_Lisa stood up from the coach and yelled "YOU HAVE FLORA AND ROSE TO TAKE CARE OF AND YOU ARE GOING TO WALK OUT ONME AND MY FAMILY! NO YOU CANT DO THAT!"_

_Derik took his car keys and walked out._

_"What about your clothes!" Lisa yelled back sarcastic._

_"Don't need it!" He called back_

_Lisa took of her wedding ring and threw it at him and said "WE ARE DONE I WANT A DIVORCE!"_

_Flora was crying and wish Rose was already born so she could cuddle with her but her cat Eric was their so she cuddled him._

**End Of Flash Back**

I was crying my eyes out.

I felt like screaming.

**Layla and Nabu**

"I dont give a freak if you and Helia got a promotion we cant even spend time as a family yet you always have time for parties and friends do you not love me! What about Jason and Madison!...What about me!"

Nabu looked at her then left.

I hate him but I love him. AH! WHY IS LOVE SO FU- I was cut off when Mandy leaped on my leg.

This is just like my favorite uncle and auntie in the world they fought and fought right infront of me and...and...he left her he may not have been my biological uncle but I loved him and he walked out on my auntie and me!

"


	7. Kiss and makeup

All the girls and their babies and kids met up at Stella's place all our babies were only 11 months and Helia has been gone for 2 days Layla said Nabu left too and Helia nor Nabu will pick up the phone.

Flora and Layla was crying at Stella's place and Musa, Bloom, and Stella was rubbing their backs to comfort them.

"WHY this is like when my dad walked out on me and my pregnant mother!" Flora said.

Stella said "how about me and Bloom take Flora to the park by that vegetarian fast food place and Musa take Layla clubbing we In?"

All the girls agreeded.

**At the Park.**

Flora sat on the bench while Bloom and Stella tried to get Flora to come by her favorite lake with the pink and white lilies to play since that was Flora's favorite thing.

Flora wouldn't budge a bit.

**Club**

Layla wouldn't leave the table not even to get a drink.

"Come on Layla you love to ask the DJ to see if you can put on a different song a DJ!"

Layla wouldn't even look in the area of the DJ.

**Stella's**

"Ok this isn't working?" Stella said.

"Wait Flo! where is one place you know to find Helia and Nabu?" Musa said.

Layla and Flora's head shot up and they got into Layla's car and drove to the hospital with Madison and Clair.

When they got their Flora was the first to find Helia's office.

She walked in and saw him.

Flora tears in her eyes leaning against the door and Helia stared at her.

Flora slowly dropped to the ground with Clair next to her.

"Daddy?" Clair said.

"Why did you leave us daddy? Do you not love us?" Clair said.

Helia got up and hugged Clair but she pushed him away.

"Clair?" Helai said.

"You...you left me...you dont love me...you...you left mommy I...I dont." Clair continued but hugged her mother.

"It's ok...its ok baby." Flora said as Clair cried in Flora's chest.

"Flora I didn't leave you or Clair or Alex, I love you." Helia said.

"WELL WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! DID YOU TAKE THE PRAMOTION!" Flora said as tears strolled down her face.

"Helia said "I didn't take it me and Nabu have been staying at a hotel until I could face until he could face Layla-"

"NO HELIEA! You did what happened to my mom my dad walked out on my mom I dont have a dad I hardly remember my dad! That is my my brother Leo walked my down he wasent at home when my dad walked out you and Leo are the only men I had I haven't seen Leo in 8 years and I dont have you Helia i'm losing you to some shitty job!"

Helia said "Flora I love you and our kids."

"NO! I dont want you near my kids." Flora said.

"Flora I love you." Helia said.

Clair said "Daddy do you really love us?"

"Yes Clair" Helia said kissing Clair's forehead and then kissing Flora.

"EW MOMMY DADDY!" Clair said.

Helia and Flora laughed.

**Layla and Nabu**

Nabu was walking over to Layla but Layla turned her head.

"Mommy is he still my daddy?" Madison asked in a loud whisper.

"Madison as much as I wish he wasnt he is. but when he goes to court he wont be.

"Layla I love you!" Nabu said.

"YEAH TELL THAT TO MY A-!" Layla was cut off by Nabu.

"LAYLA! I love you, Madison, and Jason with all the my heart. I merried you had my kids with you no one else."

"Seems like you married your job."

"Layla you are my life I was at a hotel until Helia could face Flora and...I could face you."

Nabu kissed Madison's hand then her forehead.

"Layla I love you." Nabu said.

"Well I ha-" Layla was cut off because Nabu kissed Layla.

"GROSS!" Madison yelled.

When the girls met at Stella's everything was fine and they loved each other.


	8. Positive Or Negitive

Flora was cleaning and setting up dinner she had her 3 year old Alex and 6 year old Clair.

Helia was making stir fried rice. "Clair dinner Jason come on!" Flora said.

Clair and Alex ran in and sat down "um?" Helai said.

"What?" Jason asked.

Flora rolled her eyes while giggling and said "Wash your hands sweeties."

Alex and Helia went to the bathroom in Flora and Helia's room and Alex said "Dad? How would you feel if you found out mom was pregnant?"

Helia's eyes shot open and said "Um? Can you ask your mom also she is only 26?"

With Clair and Flora Clair said "Mommy do you want one more kid?"

"I kinda do sweetie" Flora responded.

When it was dinner Flora got a call and answered it "Hello?"

"WHAT!"

"No?"

"I don't know how Helia would feel about that?"

"Plus I dont even have the...you know what." Flora whispered the past part.

"Fine i'll tell you tomorrow."

"Yes I have been na..."

"AH!"

"Wait no!"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"AH!"

"Wait I still have to check let you know tomorrow ok by...love you too G sis."

Flora hung up and told Helia they have to talk.

When Flora and Helia got to their room Flora closed the door "The girls think i'm pregnant but I was only naugseated today?"

"I told them to get new doctors?" Helia said.

Flora laughed then they walked out and say down to

After dinner they watched a movie since it was Friday.

After Flora picked up Jason took him to his room tucked him in kissed him and Helia did the same to Clair then they switched room and repeated then went to their room.

"Now we have time alone..." Helia said.

Flora kissed him lightly for a longtime and giggled as they did and then..."MOM! There is a monster under my bed!" Jason said.

"AH!" Flora said then continued "BRB!" When Flora came back Helia was asleep so Flora kissed him and reached for her phone and went to the bathroom she took a pregnancy test and it said negative which Flora leaped with joy.

Flora called the girls and first called bloom "Hey!"

"What!" Bloom said annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Flora said

"You interrupted me and Sky while playing a adult only game that my kids cant do until their 20." Bloom said.

Flora said "EW! Anyway? I'm not pregnant THANK GOD!"

"Oh me and the girls found out we wasn't pregnant! THANK GOD CAUSE SKY DIDDNT KNOW ONE LICK ABOUT ME CHEEKING!" Bloom said relieved.

"Wait...what?" Sky said.

"Gotta go have to make Sky happy Love you G sis." Bloom said

"Love you too and GROSS but ditto Helia didn't know eather."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Helia yelled.

Flora hung up and left the bathroom "Uh? Nothing sweetie go back to sleep.

"You pregnant I need to get a..." Helia said but Flora cut him off with a "SH! Go to sleep i'm not pregnant." Then went to sleep.


End file.
